


Thank God for Cute Boys and Troublesome Dogs

by thiccnyoung



Category: GOT7
Genre: Jinmark, M/M, Markjin, all is forgiven uwu, can we even call this fluff, jinyoung’s not fond of dogs, though he takes an interest in cute boys so uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 05:09:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19041778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thiccnyoung/pseuds/thiccnyoung
Summary: “Dude, what the actualfuck? My lawn isnotyour dog’s shitting ground—Oh. You’re cute.”





	Thank God for Cute Boys and Troublesome Dogs

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for plaguing the search results with my shitty ideas lmao, i will be gone in a few days because uni is about to demand for my presence and i probably won’t be able to write as often (read: at all). so, uh, yeah. also, yes, i steal my own ideas from my own incomplete twitter aus, now move along.

_Perfect_.

 

That’s the first thought, the first word, that comes to Jinyoung’s mind whenever he looks out of his window, with his curtains drawn back, out to his freshly mowed lawn every Sunday evening. The sun is yet to set, and his lawn looks _amazing._

 

Simply beautiful, as one would describe.

 

He lets out a peaceful sigh, hands cupping his warm mug, filled nearly to the brim with coffee, admiring the wonders of nature, chuckling when he sees little kids running along the pathway to their mothers occasionally, scowling when he witnesses people walking their dogs.

 

“Way to ruin the view,” he mutters, taking a sip from his mug with a scowl on his face. It clears up soon after as he takes another sip from his mug, allowing the coffee to warm him up and re-energise him for the remainder of the evening. He still has work to do, and he doesn’t have all day to be enjoying the view. Night is going to fall soon after the sun sets, and the view offered won’t be as nice.

 

So he takes this moment to enjoy life, allowing his thoughts to wonder freely and his smile to etch itself onto his lips.

 

Calm, and tranquil.

 

That’s how he likes it.

 

That is, until he sees _another_ person walking their dog.

 

“How many dogs are there in this neighbourhood?” he mumbles to himself, frowning in disapproval.

 

It doesn’t stop there, however. He watches the owner walk _agonisingly_ slowly across the footpath, his dog trotting just in front of him. Jinyoung winces as the dog strays off the path and onto his lawn, and he _prays_ to the heavens above that the thing would _get off_ his lawn.

 

It seems his prayers were left unheard, because the next thing he sees, to his horror, is the dog doing its business on his lawn.

 

“What the _fuck_?” he murmurs, eyes widening in absolute shock. Placing his cup on the window sill a moment later after regaining his senses, he rushes out of his house. He’s more than just agitated and it shows. He’s fucking _pissed_. It could have shat anywhere but it had to do it on his pristine, _just mowed_ lawn. “Dude, what the actual  _fuck_? My lawn is _not_ your dog’s shitting ground— _Oh_.”

 

He ceases his talking as he stares at the man who’s looking up at him, startled, with the offending dog sitting on its hind legs next to its owner who has his tools to pick up the pile of dog excretion, out and ready.

 

How has he never seen this guy around before? He’s pretty sure he knows all of his neighbours up and down and across the street he lives on by now, and he surely would have remembered _this_ guy if he’s ever come across him.

 

“I-I’m sorry about this, I will have this cleaned up quickly and—” the guy starts to say, but he’s cut off by Jinyoung.

 

“You’re cute.” _What the hell?_ “How have I never seen you around before?”

 

There’s a whole minute of silence where the stranger continues to stare at him, unsure of how to react, and it takes Jinyoung the whole minute to register what he had just said. When he does, his cheeks flush a bright shade of red, the tips of his ears a matching colour.

 

Yeah, well, _shit_. Way to make things awkward.

 

“I’m flattered,” the guy says, slowly, cheeks covered in an undeniable tint of rosy pink as he stands up, free hand rubbing the nape of his neck in a sheepish manner. “But your lawn. I-I’ve seen you mowing it and all earlier today during my morning jog, and my dog decided to just…” he trails off, sounding embarrassed.

 

So he’s the neighbour who just moved in last week.

 

_Perfect._

 

All he needs is his name and he’s set. His number can wait, since they live next to each other anyway. He can’t move _too_ quickly, for that would scare him away.

 

“It’s fine,” Jinyoung says, quickly. “I’m sorry for my outburst. It’s not _that_ much of a big deal.”

 

It _definitely_ is a big deal but he’s going to have to sacrifice his lawn for a chance with this cute guy.

 

“I’d be angry, too,” the stranger says, understandingly. He perks up after mulling over something for a moment or so. “What’s your name?” he asks, and Jinyoung smiles, lightly.

 

“Park Jinyoung. What’s yours?”

 

“Mark Tuan,” the stranger now named Mark answers. “I-It’s nice to meet you.”

 

They stare at each other, with Jinyoung smiling softly and Mark smiling shyly, different shades of pink still covering their cheeks, until Mark’s dog ruins their moment by barking and clawing at Jinyoung’s jeans.

 

Mark, alarmed, quickly bends down to tug his dog away from Jinyoung. “Oh god, I’m so sorry for the inconvenience,” he apologises again, without looking at Jinyoung. “I will clean this up, don’t worry,” he says, referring to the mess on Jinyoung’s lawn.

 

“Yeah, well…” Jinyoung says, awkwardly, shoving a hand into his jean pocket. “I will see you around, then?” he says, ready to retreat indoors when Mark looks up at him with a small grin, looking cuter and a lot more charming than any guy he’s ever had the pleasure (or displeasure) of landing eyes on.

 

“You will,” he assures. “I’d love to see you again, anyway, due to me being new in this neighbourhood and all. I’m not opposed to getting to know my neighbour, after all.”

 

Jinyoung’s hesitant glance in the dog’s direction has Mark laughing, softly.

 

“Don’t worry, I will make sure to keep her off your lawn, alright?”

 

Jinyoung exhales a sigh of relief. “That’d be great, thank you.

 

“No worries,” Mark says, a tender smile decorating his lips.

 

And just like that, Jinyoung was _smitten._

 

And for once, he’s _thankful_ that dogs exist.

**Author's Note:**

> why do summaries exist and most importantly, why do i exist


End file.
